


A Sweet Offering

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Mating Bond, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta makes blueberry muffins for the first time and offers them to Cassian which leads to a confusing mix-up and Cassian being a flustered mess.





	A Sweet Offering

**Author's Note:**

> _“Why? Are you disappointed you didn’t get to catch me with my shirt off?”_
> 
> _“Absolutely not,” Nesta said, but the faint blush on her cheeks revealed otherwise. “I’m more disappointed that you have yet to cease your vulgar remarks.”_
> 
> _“Vulgar? Oh sweetheart my mouth can do much more vulgar things,” Cassian implied with a wink. “Maybe one day I can put it to use for you if you’re brave enough.”_

A sweet aroma greeted Cassian as he walked into the House of Wind.  He would recognize that scent anywhere.

_Blueberry muffins._

Immediately Cassian considered hurrying straight toward the delicious meal that awaited him after a long day of training. Yet his feet remained firmly planted as he paused in the doorway knowing that no one else, but Nesta should be here at this hour.

Curiosity pushed Cassian to investigate. He followed the scent through the halls until it led him directly to the kitchen. For a moment Cassian simply stood in the doorway.

Nesta was sitting at the table in front of a plate full of blueberry muffins. She seemed lost in thought as she raised a muffin to her lips and took a cautious bite.

Cassian’s gaze was riveted on her movements. Watching closely as her tongue swiped across her top lip to find any few remaining crumbs.

The Commander of the Illyrian army swallowed thickly as his mouth watered. He loved blueberry muffins, but he would like nothing more than to press his own lips against Nesta and get a taste of her mouth as well.

Just the thought of it made Cassian strain against his pants. Especially when Nesta closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Cassian bit the corner of his lip to hold back the groan that threatened to release from his mouth. Before daring to enter he gathered as much confidence and composure he could possibly have.

“Never thought I would hear that noise come from your mouth,” Cassian said causing Nesta to stiffen and snap her head toward him. “But I’m sure there are other ways to bring out such pleased sounds. Perhaps I could offer assistance.”

“The only sounds you’ll be hearing is ringing in your head once I knock sense into you,” Nesta grated out. “Shouldn’t you still be out training?”

“Why? Are you disappointed you didn’t get to catch me with my shirt off?”

“Absolutely not,” Nesta said, but the faint blush on her cheeks revealed otherwise. “I’m more disappointed that you have yet to cease your vulgar remarks.”

“Vulgar? Oh sweetheart my mouth can do much more vulgar things,” Cassian implied with a wink. “Maybe one day I can put it to use for you if you’re brave enough.”

Cassian meant to bait Nesta into continuing the conversation. To get that spark of fire in her eyes that she so often let shine anytime they verbally sparred.

But Nesta remained silent and looked at Cassian in contemplation before nodding.

“Actually now that you mention it I suppose I could find a use of that mouth of yours.”

Cassian blinked in shock. His mouth opened then closed with a snap as he searched for some sort of witty comeback.

Luckily he was saved from that embarrassment. And then suddenly thrust into a new one.

“Try these muffins I made,” Nesta handed him the plate. Not realizing that in doing so meant that meant that she accepted their mating bond. Something that neither of them had talked about since Cassian discovered it.

“You’re offering me food?” Cassian’s eyes flicked from the muffins back to Nesta who eyed him with confusion.

“Is there something wrong with them?” Nesta glanced at the food she made. For hours she spent time gathering the ingredients from Velaris and preparing them. She wanted to make the muffins perfectly to give to Cassian as a nice gesture.

It was no secret that Cassian enjoyed blueberry muffins, yet at the moment he looked torn between shoving the food in his mouth or back on the table.

Did he think he would offend her if he didn’t eat them? Is that why he hesitates?

Nesta reigned in her disappointment. Apparently she couldn’t even make muffins correctly.

“Just hand them back if you don’t want them,” Nesta spoke evenly, but avoided eye contact. She couldn’t bare to look at the indecisive look on Cassian’s face.

At Nesta’s words Cassian focused his attention on her. He had thought that she didn’t understand what it meant when a female offered a male food. But her stiff posture and the look of hurt in her eyes made him wonder if perhaps she did know.

_What if she thinks I’m rejecting when in truth I want her more than anything in this world?_

During Cassian’s internal debate Nesta decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Cassian just give them to me,” Nesta reached for the plate, but just as her fingers were mere inches away it seemed as though Cassian became quite protective of the muffins. He snatched them out of Nesta’s reach and looked directly into her stunned eyes.

“Are you truly offering me these muffins Nesta?” His tone was breathless. Hazel eyes seared into Nesta’s soul as she merely nodded though a bit bewildered by Cassian’s reaction.

Slowly Cassian picked up a muffin in his hand. It was so small in his scarred grasp. Fragile like his heart at the moment as he brought the muffin to his lips while maintaining eye contact with Nesta.

At the first bite the soft texture gave way to his teeth as a burst of blue-berry filled his mouth.

It was the most mouthwatering food Cassian tasted in his life.

He moaned at the onslaught of exquisite flavor. Cassian didn’t even realize he had devoured the muffin completely until he was licking his fingers and taking another one into his mouth.

Nesta meanwhile watched in amazement of Cassian’s reaction. She never could have dreamed that her first attempt at making the muffins would garner this much success.

Her triumph quickly became overshadowed by another emotion that stirred to life at Cassian’s moan. She blushed when she couldn’t take her eyes away from the sight of Cassian licking his fingers one by one.

Each disappearing into his mouth and coming out without a hint of a crumb left.

_But I wonder if his fingers would still have a lingering taste if I-?_

Nesta bit her bottom lip as that thought invaded her mind. Not daring to let it continue any further before it approached dangerous territory. But another pleased moan from Cassian on his second – or was that his third – muffin filled the air making Nesta’s thoughts travel yet again to a place she was not prepared to imagine.

Within minutes Cassian devoured the small plate of muffins.

“That was extremely delicious,” Cassian’s voice rumbled deeply and it flamed the fire burning in Nesta’s veins.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Nesta spoke a tad breathless as Cassian leaned forward and placed the plate in front of her. He did not move away from her though. Nesta tilted her head up and saw hunger still in Cassian’s eyes.   
Those hazel eyes devoured her. And Nesta could see her own ravenous gaze mirrored with Cassian.

Slowly Cassian lowered his head down as Nesta raised her own. Mere inches separated them apart.

“Nesta…,” Cassian whispered just as their lips-

“Nesta! We’re back!” Elain called from the foyer.

The noise jolted Nesta and Cassian. Their heads sprang away just in time for Elain, Feyre and Rhysand to enter the kitchen.

“Cassian did you eat all the muffins?” Elain asked as she eyed the empty plate.

Rhysand and Feyre eyed Nesta and Cassian with suspicious looks. It was clear that they had obviously interrupted something if the scarlet cheeks on both of their faces were enough to go by.

“Perhaps we should come back later,” Feyre said. “And give Nesta time to create another batch.”

“Oh, but we were _all_  looking forward to eating them,” Rhysand shot Cassian a smirk as his Commander glared at him in confusion.

“I was looking forward to trying out your first attempt at baking Nesta,” Elain smiled. “But it must have been good if Cassian ate them all. Perhaps next time we can try them.”

“Wait,” Cassian straightened against the table. “Were these muffins supposed to be for  _everyone_?”

“I made them to thank everyone for their kindness,” Nesta shrugged as if she was trying to make the sincere act nonchalant. “I knew you would be honest and tell me if they tasted dreadful Cassian which is why I offered you to taste them first in case I needed to try again.”

Cassian blinked. And blinked again.

Nesta narrowed her eyes. “Or were you just  _acting_  like you enjoyed them?”

“No! They were good! Better than good! It’s just I thought-” Cassian fumbled and rubbed the back of his head causing his long dark hair to become a tousled mess.

Feyre widened her eyes in understanding. “Oh! Oh my…Nesta I think-”

Cassian shot her a swift look. A clear message that pleaded for silence.

Feyre quickly recovered and tried to salvage the situation.

“Nesta I think next time I will also help you. I need to learn how to cook more meals anyway. Poor Rhys once ate my poor excuse of cooking,” Feyre said hoping that Rhysand caught the hint.

The High Lord of the Night Court did indeed catch on. He covered his brief chuckle with a cough and sent Cassian a look of pity to which his Commander slyly gave him a hidden vulgar hand gesture.

“I think we’ve spent enough time in the kitchen,” Rhysand said. “Cassian you should probably clean yourself off. You did have training before arriving if I recall correctly.”

Cassian nodded. He went straight to the door without another glance back. In the hall he noticed that bulge between his legs made it difficult to climb the stairs. His desire for Nesta was clearly evident and in the back of his mind he could hear Rhys snickering as he sent a message.

_Be sure to take care of the little problem in your pants._

Cassian sent a snarl down the channel and could hear Rhys answer with a faint laugh.

But he also felt warmth from another part of his mind. One that was connected to a female who had watched Cassian leave with concern and curiosity.

Perhaps one day she would understand the significance of what she had offered with those muffins. And when that day came Cassian could only hope she would be willing to truly accept him as her mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
